Death to Mary Sue
by Weesta
Summary: Sam and Dean have a deadly encounter in a strange town.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own _Supernatural_, I'm just writing for fun. This is just a fluffy ficlet – let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were running for their lives. _We never should've come here. We never should've stopped. _Sam thought over an over again in his head. 

He tossed a frantic look over his shoulder. They were getting closer. "C'mon, Dean!" he yelled. "They're gaining."

Dean tried to put on a little more speed, but he was worn out. Sam didn't know if he would make it to the car. Then out of nowhere, one of their pursuers came flying out of the bushes and tackled Dean. He went down in a jumble of tangled limbs.

"Dean!" cried Sam, stopping in his tracks and heading back to save his brothers. The problem was Dean really didn't want to be saved.

Sitting on his chest pouting prettily was a scantily clad, very beautiful raven-haired girl named Mary Sue. "Why did you run away from us, Dean? Can't you stay a little longer?"

Sam answered for Dean with a boot to Mary Sue's face. He grabbed Dean by his jacket and hauled him to his feet. Sam knew they were in serious trouble; the pack was much closer.

He muttered as he urged Dean along. "Nice little town called Mary Sue-Ville. What could be wrong with that? A haunting in a sorority house…right up our alley…"

The Impala wasn't far ahead; Sam felt some hope rise in his heart. If he could only get Dean into the car…put some distance between him and those girls. But even as they raced forward, Sam could sense Dean's hesitation. The girl's siren song was calling out to him.

"Dean, I've never seen anyone so handsome…"

"Dean, you have the cutest butt…"

"Dean, I want to _be_ with you…"

Sam shook his head in disgust. Maybe if there had been a buxom co-ed calling his name he would've been inclined to stay. But no – they all wanted Dean.

Suddenly the leaders of the pack were upon them. Blonde, brunette, red head – all gorgeous, athletic and very willing…just Dean's type. They grabbed him, and Sam methodically peeled them off. Every time one of them got a hand on Dean he got weaker; with all those girls pawing at him, pretty soon he wouldn't be able to walk.

Sam beat the girls away with a succession of kicks and punches. For the first time in his life he had no problem hitting a girl. Dean, finally realizing how dire the situation was attempted to crawl toward the car. Sam helped him to his feet and dropped him in the passenger side. Dean lay weakly against the seat.

As Sam dove into the driver's seat he could see in the rear-view the pack of Mary Sue's approaching. They looked like mad dogs; many were frothing at the mouth. All of them were calling for Dean. Sam gunned the engine. There was only one road out of town and if he had to mow them all down to get to it, that's what he'd do.

"SAM!" Dean's cry of horror drew Sam's attention away from the mirror. He was pointing at something out the windshield. There, sitting on the hood of Dean's beloved car, was the most insidious Mary Sue of all. She was perky and platinum blonde. She was wearing a bikini, had a bucket of suds and was holding a large sponge.

"Aaaaugggghhhh!" Dean cried as he slid down in the seat, trying not to be drawn in by the image of the woman on the hood of his car.

Sam knew exactly what to do. Throwing the car into reverse he hit the gas as he said, "Did you see the nails on that girl, Dean? I think she scratched your car!"

"What?" was Dean's indignant reply.

"Don't look!" Sam ordered. Dean obediently covered his eyes. The Mary Sue on the hood was crawling their way. Sam gunned the engine and threw the car into drive; he quickly shook her off.

Now they were facing the pack. "Stay down, Dean." Sam ordered. "We're going through!"

Mindful of the fact that Mary Sues were not real girls, Sam headed right for them and ran them over. The _thunk_ of bodies hitting the car was a little disturbing; and so were the piteous cries of the Mary Sues as they implored Dean to stay with them.

Suddenly something landed on the roof. Both Winchesters gasped. A powerful fist swung down and smashed the window on the passenger side. Two more hands reached down to grab Dean and he was pulled out of his seat through the broken window.

"Dean!" Sam reached over with his right hand to grab Dean's leg. _Damn, those Mary Sues are strong!_

Dean was struggling against the girls, but the longer they had their hands on him the weaker he became. One of them completely yanked his jacket off . Then Sam noticed how the girls had a hold on Dean. "Give them your shirt!" he yelled. "Take off your shirt!"

The collective gasp from the girls on the roof was an indication that Sam had hit a nerve. "Take off your shirt, Dean!" they repeated.

Dean wiggled out of the left side of his shirt first, leaving his left hand free for Sam to anchor him. The girls pulled the shirt free the rest of the way. Having their trophy they knelt in glee on the roof of the car, and Sam swept them all clear with a low branch from a nearby tree.

The pack of Mary Sues that Sam hadn't run over had gathered around those who had Dean's shirt and jacket. They stood forlornly at the "You are now leaving Mary Sue-Ville" sign. They could go no further.

Breathing heavily at their close escape, Dean watched as the girls faded into the distance. "Nice driving, Sam." he said as he turned around to face the front again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sign for the next town.

With a look of concern on his face, Dean turned to Sam. "Did you see what that sign said?"

Sam nodded grimly and kept his eyes firmly on the road.

Dean pulled his seatbelt around him and locked it. He scooted as close as he could to the window, putting as much distance between him and Sam as possible. Staring straight out the window Dean stated firmly. "We are _not_ stopping."

Sam's only answer was to hit the gas.

The sign had said "Welcome to Incest-Ville"

THE END


End file.
